hate turn to love
by Rosa Hale
Summary: love, jealous, saving life's and accidents. .....sorry I'm bad at summary's....
1. Chapter 1

I'm Lavinia p. Sark, I'm 16 years old and I'm in sixth year in Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. I have brownish long hair and honey-hazel eyes.

I woke up in a cold September morning; I stood up in my bed and crossed to the bathroom. I took a shower and blow dry my hair, after that I wore my uniform for the first day of classes. I went down stairs to get my breakfast in the great hall. When I bump to this guy that I really hate.

"Watch was your going malfoy." I said to him  
"I'm always watching were I'm going, Sark" he said to me.  
"Whatever freak" I said crossed arms

this is malfoy, Draco malfoy his from slytherin while me I'm from gryffindor, so we hate each other.  
Malfoy has a blond hair that really sucks and cunning gray eyes that stares at you deeply.

"Loser" I said turning away going to the great hall.

I really hate him; he has no manner at all. Then I walk inside of the great hall sat beside my friends harry, Ron and Hermione who's looking me puzzled.

"what happened" Hermione said to me.  
"Nothing I just bump to none other than malfoy in the hall." I said rolling my eyes.  
"Is that bad" Ron said to me  
"its bad, ron" harry inserted.

Then our deputy headmistress spoke in the clearing. (Here we go again) I said to my thought.

"we are going to have a little fieldtrip in the ministry of magic y tomorrow morning so behave at you're best ok." she said with all her might.  
"we're going to have a fieldtrip" I sight in the news.  
"At least we have together on it." ron spoke while eating.  
"But before that we have to go to our classes, ok." I said standing up in my chair.

I said goodbye to my friend and i went to potion alone and I'm in my moody stage right now.  
When someone tap my back. i turn and saw malfoy hands still in my shoulder.

"What is it?" I said irritated   
"just want to join in you're lonely walk" he said smiling.

(He looks like his telling the truth) I thought with a smile.

"Get off you is bloody hand off me." I said getting his hand out of my shoulder.  
"So, tomorrow were going to the ministry of magic. Do you want to go with Me." he said smiling  
"are you nuts of course no, shush" I said walking away.

I walk and walk until I got to my classroom, still his following me (what's with him) I thought to myself.

I pick up a desk so that I can sit for the whole boring class, then I saw my best friend blaise walking towards me.

"Hi" he said sitting beside me.  
"Hi" I said back

then we heard a clearing throat at the back of us, its malfoy horsing around. I ignore it, but blaise didn't he stood up and switch places with malfoy. I turned around to talk to blaise.

"Blaise, what's the meaning of this" I said narrowing my eyes.  
"Don't worry I wont eat you" malfoy inject.  
"Blaise"  
"sorry no can do, his the boss" blaise finally end it.

I turn again were the blackboard is, then prof. slug horn walk in front of us and said in a smile tone.

"Get you're things out, everybody"

when he said this I grab my bag and let out the things for this subject (I wonder what is the potion of the day) I thought with narrow eyes.

"were going to make a mind reading potion, so lets get it started but be careful of what things will be in the potion, ok" he said finally.

it said in the book that i have to cut a 4 long strips of poison ivy, I took the poison ivy in my basket and started to cut it when someone called me, its parvati patil. I glanced where she is and she spoke.

"can I have some of you're bat ears" she said whispering that I totally cant hear.  
"What" I said whispering too.

Then I didn't remember that I was cutting a poison ivy, I just know it when malfoy shout.

"Lavinia, you're finger" he shouted.  
"What" I said open mouthed.  
"What happen here" prof. slug horn said intruding.  
"She's been cut by herself" malfoy said  
"what's in the knife" slug horn said.

But I can't answer any more, because my eyes are blurring and my heads feels dizzy...

"I...Think...Poi...son...I-" I said losing consciousness.  
"Lavinia" malfoy shouted.

I woke up in the hospital wing feeling a little bit dizzy; I stood up in a sitting position. Then I saw a boy in my right leaning his head in his arms (looks like he have not sleep yet) I thought smiling.  
I wake up the boy by brushing his hair, he flips his head and saw me I almost smile that his awake, but when I saw who it is my smile fade. Its malfoy again.

"what are you doing here" I said  
"nothing just waiting you to get awake" he said  
"for what"  
"nothing"  
"ok, so that I'm a wake now. you can go out now"  
"why"  
"coz I hate you that's all"  
"that's all or its something to do with-"  
"shut up ok"  
"ok, I'll shut up but promise me to take a rest"  
"ok"  
"now lay down and close you're eyes"

I close my eyes tightly, then someone touch my lips the other lip wants to come in, so I let it past. Then I broke it and open my eyes and saw malfoy faces inches away from mine.

"What is that for"  
"nothing"  
"it's just not nothing, it has a symbol"  
"what symbol it is"  
"love, but I wont like you coz you're arrogant, I just hate you."  
"Are you finished"  
"yes"  
"I think..."  
"What do you think"  
"I think I like you now"  
"whatever just get out and I will take a rest"  
"is that an order"  
"yes" I said smiling.

the next day was ok for we are going to the ministry of magic for a visitation, I went to the shower and got dress into my jeans and a blue tank top with pink sweater, I ponytail my hair leaving only my bangs in my eyes. Then there is a knock on my door, I open it and saw my cousin harry potter.

"Are you ready couz" he said smiling  
"why yes" I said back

we walk downstairs and saw Ron and Hermione holding hands.

"Lets go guys before ant's attacks us" I said to the two of them  
"is ants attack" ron said  
"it's just a joke, ron"  
"oh! I thought its real"

I rolled my eyes and went to the portrait door of our common room. Then I saw malfoy waiting for something (I think his waiting for pansy) I thought to myself.

"Hi! I thought you're not going to the trip" he said turning red  
"hah! "I said stunted.  
"Malfoy is going to borrow you for the trip" my pathetic cousin said.  
"WHAT, I'm now a thing and you let me borrow" I said turning red from angry.  
"I'm sorry his really fund of it"  
"arghhhhhhhhhhh" I ended it.

I walk to the great hall not looking at them even to malfoy (but his so cute) I thought. all six year student gather in the great hall for the trip in to the ministry of magic, first we are partner up by two's, actually I was stun because I was partner up by malfoy. How happy I was, not.

"Ok! Rules" I said to him  
"why there is rules"  
"coz you're always has a rule, so it my turn"  
"ok! So what's you're rules"  
"first and formal, don't you ever boss me around at the ministry and second that is the last, no holding hands is that clear."  
"Crystal clear"  
"ok, lets go to our carriage"  
(I don't believe my cousin let me borrow to this cute git in front of me) I thought with a sight.

Then the carriage starts to move, actually we didn't talk for a minutes. So it's silent and harmony. When we got to the train we pick a nice and peaceful compartment, but I thought it's peaceful but it's not pansy went inside and said to a high tone pitch.

"hi, drake"  
"what do you want pansy" malfoy said not happy to see pansy.  
"I just want to see you, drake"  
"maybe I'll give you some time alone" I said standing up  
"no you're not going anywhere" malfoy injected  
"why she's not going out" pansy said

I walk to the door of our compartment but malfoy grab my arm. Pansy saw this and walks straight to the door not turn her head.

"look what you've done" I said crossed arms.  
"what did I do"  
"don't start with me, ok"  
"ok"

then I sat beside him, not knowing his still holding my arms now his holding my hand really tight.

"Remember my rule #2 malfoy"  
"yah...oh! Sorry"  
"its ok you not obey my rules, but I'm going to my cousin for that"  
"what, no"  
"then obey my rules"

then a blow of whistle of a train a burst, signal that we are in kings cross. I stand up following me is malfoy.

"let's go"  
"where"  
"in the bus where we are going to ride"  
"what is that?"  
"Whatever"

I grab him on his hand (his hand is soft and sweaty, why its so sweaty) I thought to myself.

"Malfoy you're hand is so sweaty"  
"huh! What"  
"I said-"  
"yah! I know don't repeat it"  
"so, why its so sweaty"  
"coz, you're holding it"  
"so, that's you're reason"  
"yes"  
"or you're just holding my hands, ok if you want to hold my hands its ok. Let's just erase rule #2, ok" I ended it.

"Yes" he whispers that I can't hear.

We got to the bus that the ministry has provided; we sat at the middle of the bus not talking. Then I saw my cousin, Ron and Hermione sat at the back of us.

"Harry, can I sit with you." I said it loud.  
"What about malfoy."  
"I think he doesn't mind it, do you Draco."  
"I really mind it." he said looking back at me.

I shot him a death glare, but I didn't say anything. As the bus starts to move I stare at the window of it and felt that someone's touching my hand. I look at my hand and saw Draco's hand on mines, I look at him and he look at me, and he smile and I smile too. A minute or so we are at the leaky cauldron and every body is getting down from the bus. As we are going down I didn't realize that my hand is on Draco's, this makes ron shout.

"You're holding hands."  
"Huh" as I said it I look at my hand it's entwined to Draco's, this makes me blush.  
"I thought you didn't like him." harry said while going to ginny.  
"Just shut up there." I ended it and turn to door.

In my strong turn I fell outside of the bus, but caught by Draco. I thanked him and we enter the leaky cauldron, all of the other six year students are there in front of the fireplace. We took each one a flu powder and went into the fireplace. As all we got there professor McGonagall said to explore the whole building by pair that she assigned. Draco and I went first to the minister's office.

"Do you really know where it is?" I asked him.  
"yes, I do know where is It." he said back.  
"But I think we are lost and I don't know what part of the building is this." I said holding his hand really tight.  
"Just relax, were going to get out of here."

We find and find the way outside but we are just rounding up, we always get in the place we got. I started to panic.

"Lavinia, just relax, ok" he said comforting me.

I nodded for that and he hugged me and we try again to go outside. We saw a black door; we enter it to see if it's the exit to this building. We open the door and saw nothing, its all dark. I heard a clenching sound, Draco's hand uptight my hand.

"Draco" I said but there is nothing.

I heard again the clenching sound, I held my wand. I called again for Draco, I heard him said

"Lavinia help!'

I ran to him but the next thing I saw is Draco lying unconscious in the floor.

"Draco." I said  
"there, there, there. Don't be sad his just sleeping." a voice behind me said.

I remember I can apparated outside of it, so I apparated before the man held me. i open my eyes and saw a bunch of people around us, where back at the hallway entrance and professor McGonagall is rushing into us, even harry, ron and Hermione.

"What happen dear."  
"Death eaters attacked us in the department of mysteries."

And then some medics came and put Draco into a carry bed, I stood up and hugged harry my eyes is all watery.

"Lav, its not you're fault." harry said comforting me.  
"Yes, its mine."  
"No, remember that ok."


	2. Chapter 2

After that incident at the ministry, I'm always at Harry's side except at night time. in the morning I was to be found at the lake signing some muggle song that Hermione though me.

I don't know why  
But when I look in your eyes  
I felt something that seems so right  
You've got yours I've got mine  
I think I'm losing my mind  
'Cause I shouldn't feel this way

Catch me, I'm falling for you  
And I don't know what to do

How can something so wrong  
Feel so right all along  
Catch me, I'm falling for you  
How can time be so wrong?  
For love to come along  
Catch me, I'm falling for you

How can love let it go  
When it has no place to go  
And I can't go along pretending  
that love is in here to stay  
catch me im falling for you

If I could just walk away  
Without you from day to day  
I would die just thinking of you  
I think that we'll never be  
More than friends, you and me  
But why do I feel this way

Catch me, I'm falling for you  
And I don't know what to do

How can something so wrong  
Feel so right all along  
Catch me, I'm falling for you  
How can time be so wrong?  
For love to come along  
Catch me, I'm falling for you

Maybe someday I'll see  
Why love did this to me  
'Cause I can't go along,pretending  
That love is in here to stay  
Catch me, I'm falling for you  
Catch me, I'm falling for you

And is it wrong for me to feel this way  
'Cause I don't know what to do without you  
I'M FALLING FOR YOU  
Catch me, I'm falling for you

How can something so wrong  
Feel so right all along  
Catch me, I'm falling for you

as if I was signing with the wind when I signing this song, it always reminds me of Draco. its like years were just barking at each other calling insults and last thing I knew is that I was falling for Draco, how that happened. Then a soft voice from my back spoke.

"Is everything ok?"

I look up and saw non-other than Draco itself. Draco sat beside me and looks at me deeply in the eye.

"What" I said.

"Nothing you just look like lonely today."

"Do you want to play quidditch?" I said changing the subject.

"Don't you change the subject missy." he said smirking.

"Ok, it's just that if the scenario happened again in the school and you again going to be hurt here." I said explaining.

"You're just worried."

"So what if I'm worried."

"Nothing."

And then he look at me in the eye, I stair at his steal-gray eyes and then our faces are inches apart, slowly Draco lean in to me. And I slowly close my eyes; he kissed me like we are together. Passionate and full of mystery love.


End file.
